Bill My Beloved
by MythicWolf04
Summary: On a night filled with celebration and friendship, Fox finds out he has a chance with the one he loves. Life is full of surprises, after all. (Bill/Fox)


Suggested listening: John My Beloved by Sufjan Stevens

* * *

Lonely dogs seek company

Social creatures of high degree

A game of hello and goodbye

Leads to a pleasant surprise

* * *

Life is full of surprises.

That's what everyone always tells you. You never know what's going to happen next on the great adventure that is your life! Well, they think it's a good thing… but I don't.

Not when it comes to him.

"Hey, dude, you in there? Quit spacing out! We should be having fun!"

His voice dragged me back into reality where I realized I was staring at my glass of water. "Oh, sorry Bill! I was just thinking." _Thinking about how you'll surprise me next._

Bill slapped my back and took a drink of his soda. "You're thinkin' too much! Just enjoy this! We survived another year at the Academy!" He raised his glass up above the table. "To our success, dudes!"

I grinned and brought my glass up, as did the others around the table. "To our success!" We cheered.

I took a long drink from my glass and sighed. "It was a good idea to come out tonight. I thought those finals were gonna kill me!"

Falco rolled his eyes from across the table. "You kidding? You and Bill always smash the simulator records!"

I stuck my tongue out at him as my cheeks heated. "I'm talking about all of the written exams. They were awful."

Slippy cleared his throat and grinned smugly. "Well, Fox, if you would've studied-"

I waved my hand at him and shook my head. "Nope, don't wanna hear that from the genius at the table. I studied so hard!"

_Man, why does Slippy have to be so smart? It's not fair!_

Bill smiled and punched my shoulder. "Cramming everything in one night doesn't count, bro."

_Great, he spilled it._ "Hey, I told you not to say anything about it!" I punched him back, harder.

A snort came from Falco's side. "You two are ridiculous," Katt said with a smile.

I scratched the back of my neck and looked down at my drink. _At least she hasn't made any jokes about us yet._

Bill gave her a thumbs up. "That's just how I roll."

Katt sighed. "I'll never understand you boys."

"Might be for the best with those two." Falco grinned and crossed his arms. I frowned at him, and so did Bill. That almost made me turn it into a smile.

My stomach started growling soon after, and I clutched my stomach. "When is our food gonna get here? I'm dying…"

Bill snickered. "Dunno if you noticed, but the diner is kinda crowded." He gestured around us.

I looked around at all the people crowded in the large diner. The bar was full, and so was nearly every table. _Huh, guess so._

"First day of Pride, ain't it?" Falco cocked his head.

The pieces clicked in my head. "Oh, right!" I snapped my fingers and nodded. "How could I forget?"

Falco shrugged. "You do have pretty piss poor memory." He grinned and winked at me.

I looked away and huffed. "Coming from the one who can't remember his girlfriend's birthday!"

"Hey, I've got a lot of dates to remember- ow!" Falco squawked when Katt slugged him in the arm.

"Thank you, Katt." Slippy laughed and downed the last of his tea. "I've never been able to do that to him before!"

Falco curled his hand into a fist and glared at Slippy. "Because you're afraid of me beating you to a pulp, eh?"

Slippy chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm kidding, sorry!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Bill as the others bickered. "So it's Pride month now, huh?" _That leather jacket is new. It looks really good._

"Good for the two of us, ain't it?" Bill smiled and set his arm on my shoulder. The jacket's strong scent enveloped me.

My ears heated up and I nodded. "Yeah! I can't wait to celebrate!"

Bill's gaze hardened and he sighed as his face darkened. "You'll have to sneak me out of the house so we can celebrate."

It was my turn to put a hand on his shoulder. "Of course I will." I lowered my voice to a whisper as I continued. "We're in everything together, man."

Bill's expression softened and shadows stopped dancing across his face. My breath hitched, but I didn't look away. I just kept staring at his stupid face.

Katt cleared her throat and made me jump. "I don't know what you dorks are talking about, but it's probably more interesting than their bickering." She rested her chin in her hands. "What's up?"

"Just talking about our plans for Pride." I shrugged, but my tail was wagging behind me. _Stupid tail_.

Falco and Slippy stopped fighting and turned to look at me as I spoke. "Plans, huh?" Falco asked with a smirk. "What kind of plans?" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as that smirk only got bigger.

My face caught fire again as Falco's gaze bored into my skull. _C'mon Falco, not cool!_ "Probably go to a parade or two, I dunno."

Falco sighed. "Same as every year. Aren't you two ever gonna try something…_ new?_" He raised a brow and I sighed.

"No, there's nothing else to do about it." I threw a pointed glance at Falco and took a sip of my water. He huffed and plucked a stray feather from his arm.

"Well, that's a shame. Surely you can't take a chance somewhere new?"

I shifted in my seat. "Not right now, Falco." I sighed and closed my eyes as my ears pinned back. _If only he would help me in ways that aren't awful._

"What's all this about, dudes?" I felt a hand on my back as it rubbed in circles.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Don't worry about it. Falco is just being Falco." I mouthed a few curses at Falco before I turned to look at Bill with a smile.

Bill laughed that wonderful laugh of his. "If you say so, Fox!"

"Hey, guys! Our food is here!" Slippy perked up and pointed to a waiter headed towards our table with a tray of food.

The waiter handed us our plates and was off just as quickly as he came. I looked down at the huge hamburger and fries on my plate as saliva pooled in my mouth. I grabbed the burger and dug in.

It was like heaven in my mouth! I groaned and took another bite. "Man, Miyu's diner is the best!" I exclaimed midbite. _Gosh, when was the last time I had a burger this good?_

"We really don't come here enough." Katt ate a few fries and hummed. "We should try to get together more!"

"Absolutely! Hanging with you guys is the best!" Bill nodded and raised his hand. Katt high fived him and they both laughed.

"We should figure something out over the summer!" I grinned.

"Yeah, you say that but it never happens." Falco shook his head as he spoke.

_Ugh, not this pessimism crap._ "Then we need to try harder to get together. Wild concept, I know." My words got a snicker from Bill and I couldn't keep my smile from widening.

Falco said nothing and instead took a bite of his burger. I dug back into my food, as did everyone else, and lost myself in the meal.

As I ate, thoughts popped up and kept invading my mind. When were we going to get together? Dad was coming home soon and I had to prepare for that. I wanted to hang out with Bill, too…

I glanced over at him. His soft brown fur was shaggy, but not a complete mess. His face held an easy smile that I just… I wanted to kiss.

But I couldn't.

I finished off the last of my burger as my tail drooped. _He's just… too unattainable. He probably doesn't even like me that way._

I watched as Bill laughed at something Falco said. _We're just best friends, after all. Nothing else._

"Hey, Fox! Something wrong?" Slippy asked with concern in his eyes.

I smiled and shook my head. "No, I'm alright. Thinking too much."

"Foxy, you always think too much." Falco tossed his napkin at me, and I caught it with a frown.

"Maybe that's a good thing. Keeps me from being impulsive." I threw the napkin back and it hit his beak.

"You callin' me impulsive?" Falco scoffed and I nodded. "Am not!"

"Dude, you're totally impulsive." Bill smiled.

"How am I impulsive?" Falco's voice started rising as he spoke.

I leaned forward and rested my arms against the table. I couldn't keep a grin from my face when I started talking. "Last week you bought like four jackets because they were colors you didn't have. You signed up for marksmanship last semester because someone insulted your shooting." That felt good to say. "Should I continue?"

Falco sputtered and stuttered, but he didn't get anything coherent out. He sighed and refused to meet my gaze. "Yeah, okay. I'm… a little impulsive."

_It's always that damn pride of his._ "The first step to improving is by admitting you have a problem," I said while mimicking some snot-nosed doctor. Bill started laughing from beside me and I felt heat pool in my stomach.

_Damn, these feelings have been getting more intense lately. You'd think they would disappear. Stupid Bill._

"You're a nerd, Fox." Falco shook his head, but he was smiling.

"He's the best kind of nerd, though." Bill raised a fist towards me. "Put 'er there, dude."

I tapped my fist to his and smiled. Everything felt so light around me, but all that I could focus on was him. I'm sure I looked really stupid, but I didn't care.

_I've got it real bad, don't I?_

"Th- thanks, Bill," I managed to get out. He just chuckled and gave me a thumbs up before he finished off the last of his fries.

I looked over at Falco and saw the most shit-eating grin on his face. _Great, he saw all that. They all did._

"Well guys, it's been fun, but it's getting pretty late." Falco exaggerated a yawn. "We should probably get back to our dorms for some, uh, alone time." Falco winked at me. I almost leaped across the table at him as he spoke.

"Yeah, you're right. A girl has to get her beauty rest, after all." Katt pointed at herself while she continued. "Figure like this doesn't come without healthy sleep!"

"Well spoken, Katt." Slippy nodded. "You guys better be getting good sleep as well!"

I laughed and rubbed the back if my neck. "Well… sometimes?"

"Dude, don't even lie to him. You know how bad your sleep schedule is." Bill crossed his arms and shook his head in disapproval.

My face heated and my eyes narrowed. "You're one to talk; you always stay up just as late as me!"

And with that, I finally broke Bill's facade. He frowned and sunk down into his seat as he averted his gaze from everyone. "You didn't have to expose me, too."

I grinned. "We're 'in everything together,' aren't we?" _You aren't getting out of this one._

Bill laughed. "Jerk."

Slippy shook his head and sighed. "In any case, you two should try to get some good sleep tonight."

I raised a brow. "Just so we can screw it up again because summer is right around the corner? What kind of logic is that?" I couldn't keep a smile from my face as my voice wavered, the and it made Slippy groan.

_Messing with him is too easy. He needs to learn to fight back!_

"You do what you want, you heathen."

"Don't go insulting my friend using words he can't understand, now." Bill scowled and pointed a finger at Slippy.

My eyes widened. "Hey! Thought you were on my side!"

"There aren't any sides in the game of insults." Bill winked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat or two. _Good grief, he needs to tone that charm down a notch!_

"Alright you three, we need to wrap it up. Check is here." Falco pointed to the waiter from before as he set down a handful of checks in the center of the table.

I passed out the checks to everyone and put my cash on my own. I looked over at Bill, who was grumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong?" I leaned a little closer to him.

He laughed, but there was nothing real to it. "I'm a few credits short…"

I waved a hand. "Don't worry, here!" I offered Bill some of my leftover money. He looked at the credits with widened eyes.

"Dude, you don't have to-"

I shook my head. "Nope, just take the money!" _Take it, idiot. I'm trying to help you!_

A moment later, Bill broke. "Okay, okay! I'll take your damn money, man." He rolled his eyes and smiled over at me. My cheeks heated and I looked away. _Good thing I've got fur, geez._

I nodded."Good!" Bill took the money from me, and our hands brushed for a second. It was so warm and soft, and it drove me crazy. My heart stuttered and my breath hitched.

_I'm acting like a total schoolgirl with her first crush! Come on, I'm better than this!_

Bill put the check in a stack with the rest of them. "Thank you, dude. Really saved me there!"

"You're welcome, Bill!" I ignored my hammering heart and patted him on the shoulder.

"Are we all good now?" Falco drummed his fingers on the table while his tone grew sharper. "I wanna get back at a reasonable time, you know."

"It's not like you won't sleep in for a while, babe." Katt patted Falco's arm. Falco muttered something under his breath, but she just laughed at him.

I stood up and stretched my arms out before I pulled my phone from my pocket. _Huh, it is pretty late. I suppose dad wouldn't die if I slept in a little._

Everyone else followed suit, and soon enough we were out the door and into the warm summer night on the streets. We started walking down the sidewalk with Falco and Katt leading.

"I'm so glad it's getting warmer out again!" Bill exclaimed as his tail wagged behind him. I laughed to myself as my chest warmed.

"You said it." I nodded and stuffed my hands into my pockets. "No more jackets."

"I can show off more of myself," Falco cut in with a grin. He set his hands on his hips and looked back at us.

I blinked. "Sorry, what's there to see? I'm too busy being blinded by that inflated ego."

Bill's eyes widened and he covered his mouth as Falco stopped in his tracks. I matched Falco's gaze with as much innocence as I could muster.

After a moment, Falco just turned back around and kept walking. "You're getting better at that, Foxy."

I smiled and Bill nudged my shoulder. "He complimented you, dude! That's a new one!"

I nodded. "Isn't that exciting?" I rolled my eyes. "I definitely wanted approval from him." I couldn't keep the mirth from my voice.

Bill laughed and walked a little closer to me. "Man, you're such a jerk. I dunno why I like you so much."

My heart just kept speeding up towards whatever cliff it was going to fall over. _Surely Bill only means as friends? Right?_

"Because my wit and charms are irresistible?"

Bill laughed again and looked at his feet. "Maybe so, man."

I smiled and kept walking with him. I didn't know where we were going; all that mattered to me was that I was next to him.

Sometimes our hands would brush by each other and I would feel a jolt of electricity shoot up my spine. Thousands of thoughts kept racing through my head, but I couldn't pick any out.

I just knew they were about him.

I don't know how long we had been walking for, but eventually, I walked into Falco's back. "S- sorry!"

"Watch where you're going, Fox!" Falco shook his head at me and frowned. "We're back at the Academy."

I looked up to see that darkened complex of white brick buildings and glass windows looming over us. Many of the lights were on, and they cast a soft glow on our group.

"Well, we should probably all get going!" Slippy started walking towards one of the taller buildings. "Falco and I have plenty to pack up!" Falco followed behind Slippy.

I nodded. "Alright guys, see you tomorrow!" I waved at Falco and Slippy as they walked away. Bill and Katt echoed their goodbyes right after.

Falco turned his head to look at me. He mouthed the words, tell him tonight. I hurled a silent expletive at him and moved to look at Katt and Bill.

"It's been fun, boys. Thanks for inviting me out!" Katt gave both of us a peck on the cheek.

I smiled. "Of course! It's never the same without ya." She chuckled as I spoke.

"The two of us appreciate having a… like-minded dude around, you know?" Bill cocked his head to the side and gave her a lazy grin.

"I know what you boys mean." She gave us a wink. "Now, I've gotta get going. You two have a good night, you hear?"

"We will!" I called as she walked her own way. She waved at us, and we waved back until she was gone.

_Man, I'm so lucky to have all these friends. Where would I be without them?_

"And then there were two." Bill wrapped an arm around my shoulders and started walking us to our dorm. My eyes widened at the action, but I managed to keep his pace.

"D- did you have a good time?" My tail wouldn't stop wagging as we walked. _Stupid damn tail._

"Of course! Hanging with the guys is always great!"

"I'm glad to hear."

We walked into the quiet building and Bill hummed. "Are you still gonna sneak out with me to go to a parade?"

I nudged his side. "Of course! There's no way I would go without you."

Bill smiled and his face grew soft and gentle. "You"re the best best friend that's ever existed, man."

My heart stumbled along as it threatened to burst. "Same with you, Bill…" I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, and we kept walking down the empty halls like idiots.

A few moments and turns later, we made it to our dorm room. I untangled myself from Bill with reluctance and unlocked the room. We both stepped inside, took our shoes off in the little hallway, and went to the living room where we both crashed on the sofa.

Bill took his jacket off and threw it across the room. "Ah, nothing like getting home after a long day." He stretched in his seat and I couldn't keep my gaze from the tuft of fur that stuck out from his exposed stomach.

I propped my feet up against a cardboard box. "Longer day tomorrow. We gotta move our junk out."

"Man, don't remind me! I just wanna forget about it all."

"Yeah, good idea." I pulled out my phone and hooked it up to the speaker by the television using Zootooth. "Wanna listen to anything specific?"

Bill shook his head. "Doesn't matter to me."

I shrugged and set the playlist to shuffle before setting my phone down. The music was soft and slow.

"You know, there's a couple of parades next week. Any of them catch your eye?" I turned to look at Bill.

"I haven't looked yet. Send me the info please?" Bill smiled while his ears perked. _Damn, he's way too cute. Can't say no to that face._

"Sure, I will tomorrow."

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Can't believe we're two years through already." _It doesn't even feel real!_

"Only two more years and we'll be real pilots." Bill chuckled and shook his head. "Feels like just yesterday we were in elementary school."

My eyes widened and I sat up. "Oh yeah! Remember when we met?"

Bill closed his eyes and hummed. "It was… the first day of first grade, right?"

I nodded and moved to lay on my side as I spoke with him. "Teacher sat us together."

Bill hummed again and pointed to me. "Right, and then you tried to beat me up!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. "You were copying my work!"

"I was six, dude. Gimme a break!"

I sighed and shook my head. "Those were the good days, huh? We didn't have to worry about all this."

"You said it."

The song changed into some slow love song. _Jeez, it's like this playlist knows! A bit cliche, I suppose._

"Well… I do like being here a bit more than going back to being a kid." Bill grinned and curled up in his seat.

I raised a brow. "Oh yeah? How come?"

Bill tapped a finger against his chin. "Well, there are plenty of reasons… but I would say you're the biggest one, dude!"

My mind went blank right after he spoke. "Huh?"

Bill nodded, but he didn't meet my gaze. Instead, he looked up at the ceiling. "It's nice now that we're older, you know? We tell each other everything, right?"

_I wish I could tell you what I wanted to._ "Yeah, of course!" I lied with a smile.

"Being a kid is too simple! Being a teenager is way more fun, you know?"

_Gosh, he's such a dork._

I chuckled. "I guess so, yeah."

I wasn't sure what happened right after that, but one of us moved closer to the other until our legs were brushing against each other. My body must have caught fire just then, but it was okay.

"Hey, Bill."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna stay over at my place for a few days after you move your stuff back home?" I clasped my hands together and cocked my head.

"Of course, dude! I would love that!" Bill nodded while his tail wagged behind him.

"It's anything to get away from your parents too, right?"

A shadow fell upon Bill's face as he nodded. "For sure. Don't even wanna think about em."

I set a hand on his shoulder. "All the more reason to come to my place!"

The shadow disappeared and the sun came out. _There's that smile._

_I'd do anything to see that smile._

"You think your dad would take us to Pride, dude?" Bill's voice was timid.

"Yeah! He's been really supportive to me since I came out, I'm sure he would."

Bill smiled and relaxed in his seat. "That sounds awesome."

A thought crossed my mind and I caught it before it got away. "That reminds me!"

_This could be my chance... if he doesn't say no. Or if I don't screw it up._

Bill's ears perked. "What is it?"

My stomach started churning. "Maybe we could celebrate the start of Pride in our own way, ya know?" It churned faster. _Gosh, this is gonna sound so stupid._

"What did you have in mind?"

I swallowed and prayed my voice wouldn't betray me. "Do you want to dance with me?"

A moment of tense silence passed. "Of course, dude." Bill stood up and walked to the open center of the room, and I joined him a little too quickly. "I just so happen to be a really good dancer." He winked at me.

"Let's test that theory then, shall we?" I held my hand out and Bill took it. _I sound like such an idiot!_

The song was something jazzy and upbeat. I lead Bill through the motions, and he kept up without a problem, which made me grin as a strange but pleasant feeling settled inside me.

_He's really keeping up with me! Most people can't do that._

I matched his jumpy movements as we found some sort of harmony in the chaos. Everything in those moments just felt so right, fluid, and perfect.

The song winded down and changed to something slow and soft. I found myself drifting closer to Bill as we danced, and somewhere along the line one of his arms cradled my hip. I set one of mine on his shoulder and we clasped our other hands together.

This all almost felt too good to be true. Everything felt so warm and fuzzy and safe with him.

"Kinda romantic, don't you think?" Bill snickered, but his eyes were bright. "Just a bit gay?" There was a mischievous and knowing glint in his eyes.

I snorted. "Yeah, I suppose it is." I couldn't pull myself away from his gaze. I just got lost in his brown eyes, and nothing else seemed to matter.

_Maybe this could work. We're already doing this, after all. Maybe he knows._

_But what if it doesn't? This can't work, not with school and his parents!_

"C'mon, what's with the frown? You started this, dude." Bill tilted his head at me.

I shook my head. "Second thoughts."

Bill reached up and snaked his arms around my neck. I did the same without thinking and we started making lazy circles as we moved.

"I would focus on those first thoughts." He grinned and I found myself doing the same. "Maybe just on me."

_I didn't even have to tell him… he already knows. Maybe he's always known._

"But what if this doesn't work? What if we screw up?" Anxiety bubbled up in my stomach with pain. My fingers twitched, but I didn't stop dancing.

"We've been making it work for this long, haven't we?" Bill stuck his tongue out at me to soften the blow, but the damage had already been dealt.

_He's… he's right_.

"And you're okay with all this?"

"I've been okay with it for like, ever, dude!" Bill ruffled my headfur.

I laughed. "Gosh, I've been so stupid."

Bill shrugged. "Maybe, but you've been damn cute the entire time." He smiled and looked away.

"Oh, so you're the shy one now?" I got even closer. Our bodies were almost flush with each other, and my heart was pounding in my ears. His body heat was so alluring, so strong, and he smelled like leather, sandalwood, and sweat.

"I've just wanted to say that for so long." Bill nudged his forehead against mine.

"I just thought I didn't have a chance. That you were out of my league." One step, then another. We kept circling around each other like binary stars.

"You always had a chance, Fox." Bill's face became intense and I nearly flinched back. He quickly turned it back into a soft smile.

I sighed. "Well, no use dwelling on it now."

"Got that right."

My heart just didn't want to slow down. _Man, he's so amazing. I can't believe Falco was actually right about something. Guess I'll apologize later._

"Your eyes are beautiful," I blurted.

Bill snickered. "Why, thank you. You're a real charmer." His breath tickled my nose.

I smiled. "Sorry."

"What are ya apologizin' for? That was cute!"

"If you say so." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them, he was still there. Still beautiful.

"Hey." He smiled. His voice sent shockwaves through my body.

"Hi." My voice was so small.

"Can… ugh." Bill looked up at the ceiling. I nudged him, and he sighed. "Can I kiss you?"

My eyes widened and my heart stopped as I held my breath. "Y-yeah! Yes!" _I can't believe he asked me! I must be dreaming._

Bill moved a hand to cradle my cheek. I leaned into the touch as my heart fluttered. "Are you sure?"

_Man, he's so charming. He's always been like this, though._ "Yeah, I'm sure! You can kiss me."

Bill inched closer to my face. I closed my eyes as the heat on my face grew more intense. And then… contact.

My body was in the clouds as pure elation filled me. The feeling wasn't unlike the freedom you feel in an Arwing up in the sky, or when you take the perfect shot in the simulators. It was just so... Perfect.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed while we were enraptured, but it still felt too soon when he pulled away with a dazed look on his face.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Wow," Bill repeated. We both chuckled and kissed once more, for just a moment. _His lips are so soft!_

We pulled back. The music had long since stopped, and we were just standing there in each other's arms.

_This is amazing. Best pride celebration ever._

"So… boyfriends, huh?" I laughed and messed with one of his ears.

"Well, I sure hope so!" Bill winked at me. _Ah, that's never gonna get old._

I held him closer and closed my eyes as I focused on his breathing and his heartbeat. "I can't believe this happened."

"I'm glad it did." Bill's hands rubbed circles on my back.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "You're adorable."

"You're cute." His arms tightened around me, and I felt cozy and warm.

"Do you want to call it a night?" I pulled back and looked up at him.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, we did a lot today." He led me out of the living room and into our bedroom on the other side of the dorm.

I walked over to the dresser on my half of the room and changed into my pajamas while he did the same. It took every bit of my strength not to peek while he changed, but I was successful.

_I don't want to move things too fast!_

Bill cleared his throat, and my ears perked towards him. "Hey, uh… dude." He rocked on the balls of his feet, but his tail was wagging.

"Yeah?" My mind raced at the ideas of what he was going to ask me. I looked over his bare chest and bit my lip. _Right, he sleeps shirtless. Nice._

"Do you maybe wanna… you know..." He pointed to his bed. "Spend the night?"

I snorted. "I spend the night with you every night."

Bill huffed and crossed his arms. "You know what I meant!"

I stepped closer to him. "Hmm, do I? That's got a lot of meanings, dude." I grinned and narrowed my eyes.

"Quit being a jerk, man!" Bill slugged my shoulder and I laughed.

"Alright, alright. I will, as long as you're okay with it."

"Course I am." Bill crawled into his bed and beckoned me closer. I turned the lights off first and followed him as my heart began to race faster.

Bill pulled the covers over us after I climbed in, and I shuffled a little to get more comfortable. I couldn't keep myself from wrapping my arms around him, either. He was just too warm and soft to resist!

"I'd say this was a pretty great day," I whispered.

"Same here, dude. I got everything I could've asked for right here." Bill wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're too sweet." I closed my eyes and kissed him back before I set my head on his chest.

Bill laughed and got a little closer to me if that was even possible. "Night night dude."

I was already growing drowsy. "Night, Bill."

I smiled. _This is what I needed. I just needed to confess and everything would be okay._ I slipped off into sleep with pleasant warmth all around me.

_I'm surprised... But I'm so happy._

Life is full of surprises, I suppose.

That's what they always say, and they say its a good thing. I don't really think that's true; most surprises are bad.

Unless it has to do with him, after all.


End file.
